Romantic Dinner
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: Ash and Gary were on dinner at S.S Anne Ship at Vermillion City.They were enjoying their lifetime as a husband and husband' To make the story more interesting,I put me and my friend in the story. I also put Sora and Roxas in the story. Ahaha,just upgrading my story.Pairing-AshXGary Palletshipping REMINDER!-Read the 'Sadness Replaced by Happiness' first.


**Hey guys,I'm back with the new one-shot story...**

**So don't waste the time..let's continue..**

**Oh before that...REMINDER!-This story happens after they married two months you read 'Sadness Replaced by Happiness' fanfic first.**

**Romantic Dinner**

Ash and Gary were walking to S.S Anne Ship at Vermillion City. They were married a few days ago. After they married,their relationship becoming closer and completely closer. Their relationship as husband and 'husband' make Ash felt suitable with it. Although the people were saying they're gay,he doesn't touched with that insult. In fact,he felt comfortable with the presence of Gary at his side.

Soon,dusk appeared. They have arrived at the Cerulean City. They have to walk through this city to go to Vermillion City. Suddenly,they approaching their best friend,Misty.

"So lovebirds,what are you two planning for tonight?"Asked Misty. Ash and Gary blushed as Ash retorted,"We are planning to have a dinner at Vermillion City. You know,S.S Anne Ship.". Misty chuckled as she said,"Well,you seems have changed a lot since you were married,you know.".

Gary that heard the conversation began to speak,"Hahaha...Ash have changed?..Well to me,he is still being childish...ahahaha..not being a matured person. Still clumsy...". Ash blushed and said with angry tone,"Thanks for that 'compliment',Gary.". The taller boy took off his lover's cap and pressed his lips with him. They started kissing. They kissed with compassionate and gently. They were kissing for a long time.

"You two are soooooo cute...I'm sure that you and Ash will lived happy forever..."Misty said. They blushing while breaking the kiss. Gary asked,"So,Misty...how's your time with Tracey?". Now,Misty begin to blush. "Umm...uhh...well...just nice..that's all...". Ash frowned and said,"Did you fight with him?". She shook her head and retorted,"No..it's just...3 months we're not met. I wondered how's he doing...".

"Ahahah,he's fine. He just have to conduct a lot of research. You know,being a researcher,they must sacrifice their time. Because,one research have to take a lot of time. But,I think you can go and meet him. He's alone right now."Gary said with smiled. Misty turned to happy and said,"Really?Oh my god,I must go see him. I really need him.". "So,what are you waiting for,go meet him."Ash said.

She nodded as she said,"Okay,thank you,guys. And I forgot,have a nice dinner.". They nodded as Misty ran leaving them. Then,Gary asked Ash. "Well,Ashy..do you want to take a break for a while?We still have time..about one half an hour.". "No,I still fine. You know how busy at that city...with a lot people walking around the city especially during the night. We do not want to be late."Ash said as he shook his head not agreed with the suggestion. Gary just nodded and kissed his forehead. "Well,if that is your decision. Come on,let's moving,Ashy Boy."

The black haired boy nodded. They started moving to Vermillion City.

Vermillion City

They have arrived at the glowing city. The building were full of shining neon light. The people walking around the city. That's why Vermillion City are the most crowded city in the Kanto's region. A lot of activities that have in the city such as La Capoeira,glowing plane,neon balloon festival,amusement park,and magic show. The traffic always jammed at night. But most of the people would like to enter into the Diglett's Cave.

Ash and Gary have arrived at the front of the S.S Anne Ship. They walked to the reception. "Welcome sir,may I help you?"The waiter asked as he bowed his body. "I have booked a table for two."Ash said as he smiled at his husband. "Can I know your name?". "Ash Ketchum...Ashton-Oak James Ketchum.". The waiter took the booking book and looked for his name. And great,he found it.

"Okay,sir...please follow me..."

They nodded as they followed him to the respective table. "Okay,sir. This is your table...table number 2. Please take a seat. Tonight,we have an opera show from the famous opera singer and also the magic show. This is the menu book. You can take a look."The waiter said as he gave them two menu.

"Ashy,what do you want to eat?For me,I want Lasagna Special and Citrus Season Drink."Gary asked. Ash answered,"Calm down,my love. Waiter,I want Supreme Spaghetti and Winter Peppermint Drink. And don't forget to take his order.". The waiter nodded and said,"I have take his order. Okay,sir..the meals will arrive in 20 minutes."He walked away.

"Wow,Ashy...thanks for the dinner."Gary blushed. Ash chuckled as he replied,"It's okay,dear. You're my husband,right?. It is not wrong if it's my turn to go with you to dinner here.". "I love you,Ashy...". The black haired boy touched his husband's hand as he rubbed and said,"I love you too..."

20 minutes later,the meals have arrived. The waiter was serving the foods for them. "Enjoy your meal,sir...have a nice dinner.". They nodded as the waiter walked leaving them. They started eating their meals.

"The food is so delicious. More delicious than the ramen that we always ate."The brunette said as he enjoying the food. Ash replied,"I'm glad you like it.". Suddenly,the announcer began to speak.

"Welcome to the S.S Anne Cruise Ship. I hope all ladies and gentlemen were enjoyed with the dinner. To entertain you all,without wasting time. I would like to present,Lukmaniah and LisAlice from the Stella Opera Group to sing two song entitled 'O Sole Mio' and 'La Donna 'e Mobile'."

The opera singer stood on the stage and wait for the music from orchestra to start. When the music was heard,they started singing. All the audience were impressed with the beautiful voice of them. Who doesn't knew,Lukmaniah was a boy and LisAlice was a girl. They have a real beautiful voice. Even the flowers can 'dance' because of their voice.

"Wow,that's why they were very famous. Their voice is so beautiful and good."Gary said. Ash just nodded as he holding his husband's hand.

"Thank you...Gracias..."The male opera singer said as he and Lis bowed. The audience gave a big applause. "I hope they sing for us during our wedding. But we have married. Oh...so pity.."Gary sighed. Ash grinned and replied,"I can sing for you. If you want to...". The brunette laughed and said making joke,"You have such a 'buzzy' voice. I'm sure a group of Beedrill will come close at you.".

Ash groaned once again. But he tried to make him calm. He just smiled. He looked around the dining hall,suddenly he saw the two boys were looking the table. He asked towards his husband. He pointed at them"Hey,Gary..who are they?That walking around the hall?". Gary looked at them that Ash was pointing. He shocked and said,"Oh my goodness...Is that...really..."

"Really what?"Ash confused. "It's Sora and Roxas. The brown spiky hair boy is Sora while the blond spiky hair boy is Roxas. They are the character from the movie entitled 'Kingdom Hearts-The Destiny'. I did not expect they will come here.". Ash nodded understood. Gary continued said,"They're also my best friend. If you want to know,they also like us. They are couple. They just not been marry yet."

"Now I get it..."Ash smiled. Not long after that,that couple came to Ash and Gary's table. They shocked that they saw their best friend. "Gary?". "Sora!Roxas!Long time no see,my friend.". They shook their hand and then gave them seat. They sat as they continued talking. Ash moved beside his husband.

"So,Gar Bear...how's your research?Still depressed,huh?"Roxas asked and teased him at the same time. "Gar Bear?"Ash was getting to laugh because of his husband's cute nickname. "Don't hear them,Ashy. They such an ass.". Ash just nodded. But he laughed silently.

"Well,yeah...still depressed...you know..being a researcher always have depression. I just like want to die...but,I can't. Anyway,how's your time as a couple?Doesn't have any plan to get marry?"Gary said. Sora shook his head and replied,"No...you know,Gary...we're like you,being keyblade wielder...the heartless,unversed always getting off us. Like we don't have time to plan that kind of thing. Ahaha,anyway..who is the person beside you?".

"Oh,I forgot,let me introduce him,he is Ash. Ash Ketchum. He's my husband."The taller brunette introduced Ash as he rubbed his hair. They widened their eyes with amazement,"Wow,you have married?Why don't you invite us?I thought you have married with a girl."Roxas said. Still shocked.

"No,Roxy...I don't love with a girl. The person that i've always love. In my heart,and my mind is Ash. Only Ash."Gary said as he expressed his feelings. Ash's face getting darker. Sora and Roxas just laughed.

"Thank you to Lukmaniah and LisAlice for amazing song. Ladies and gentlemen,now I would like to introduce and present the famous magician,Houdini!Give a big applause to him."The announcer said. Houdini appeared behind smoke.

"Well,Sora and Roxas..Ash and I want to go outside for a while."Gary said as he held Ash's hand. "Don't you want to see this amazing show?"Sora asked. He shook his head and replied,"Nah...I think I pass. Besides,magic is sucks. I hate magic.". "Well,we'll see again one day."Sora nodded. The brunette smiled as he brought his husband outside,which was deck.

"Gary,what is it?"Ash asked suspiciously. "I just want to spend the time with you at here. Can we?". Ash finally understood the reason why he brought him here. "Yeah,Actually..this is the time that I really waiting for."

They looked at the beautiful scenery of Vermillion City. The fireworks exploded around the whole city. So beautiful. Not long after that,Gary pulled his husband closer to his. Then,he started kissing his lips. Ash hugged him tightly as he enjoying the kiss. The compassionate kiss make him felt comfortable and protected at the same time. He love about what Gary had doing to him.

"I love you,Gary."

"I love you too,Ash."

They kissed once again. Then,Gary asked,"So,do you want to return home?". He nodded and replied,"As you wish...Beside,I'm yawning..I really want to sleep.". The brunette blushed. "Let's return home.". "Okay,Gar Bear.".Gary became angry when he heard that nickname. "Ash,don't you ever call me that name. I hate it.". Ash sighed as he retorted,"You call me Ashy and Ashy Boy. But I can't call you Gar Bear. It's not fair."

Gary then said,"It's just...just don't call me by that name in front of public,okay?". Ash nodded,"Okay.."

They kissed once again. After that,they walked returned home.

That was the romantic dinner ever.

**THE END!**

**I'll thinking about the new story after this event...It will take a lot of time.**

**So..enjoy...Thanks for reading...Reviews are always welcome!**

**See you again!**


End file.
